Blade rings, guide vane rings and bladed discs for rotary fluid machines can be manufactured either by milling away material from solid rings or discs, so as to form blades which are integral with the rings or discs, or by attaching separately fabricated blades in rings or discs. In both cases great precision and expensive machining methods are required. Especially when manufacturing bladed turbine discs for radial turbines, the attachment of blades to a disc involves considerable problems because of the great outwardly-directed forces to which the blades are subjected during rotation of the turbine. The machining of the blade foot and the slot therefor in the turbine disc is especially time-consuming and expensive.
The present invention aims to provide a method of manufacturing bladed elements of the aforementioned kind which eliminates the expensive milling and machining operations which have had to be performed hitherto when manufacturing such elements, thus achieving lower manufacturing costs.